


cause i'm about to blow that back out

by thotgreeves



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a soft boy, Submissive Top Richie Tozier, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotgreeves/pseuds/thotgreeves
Summary: Richie moved towards him, leading with his dick, his voice cracking as he asked, brokenly, "Why didn't you tell me?"Eddie's sweet smile gave way to something devilish and he backed himself against the wall just as Richie tried to close the gap between them. "What, like I need your permission?""No." Richie gulped. "Eddie, you don't need my permission for anything. You could walk all over me if you wanted to." He added. "I'd like that."Eddie's eyes lit up. "I'd like that too."OR, the one where Eddie wears a thong and Richie cries about it a lot.





	cause i'm about to blow that back out

**Author's Note:**

> i ran into writer's block today and saw ppl on tumblr talking about submissive top richie and procrastinated other things to write 4.5k of smut about it!! also i only realised halfway through writing this that unfort. the word 'thong' is not sexy at all i'm so sorry.

Richie had been following Eddie upstairs when he finally noticed.

It was a punishment, it had to be, a carefully plotted scheme that Eddie had concocted with the express purpose of getting revenge on Richie. And it was _working_.

They were visiting Mike and Bill in Florida, with Bev and Ben in tow, on one of their quarter-yearly Losers Club gatherings. They rotated apartments each time and hosted each other for a few days, because that's how co-dependent they all were. Richie and Eddie had hosted last time, even though their new LA apartment barely had enough room to squeeze them all in, but it was roomier than Richie's one-bedroom in Chicago, and a hell of a lot nicer than Eddie's cramped Hell's Kitchen apartment, so it did the two of them and their three pomeranians just fine.

Mike and Bill had coaxed them upstairs to show them to their fancy guestroom and Richie had stepped aside to let Eddie go up before him. Eddie always made a fuss whenever Richie did this, assuming Richie was putting on some misguided attempt at being a gentleman whenever he held doors open for Eddie or let him walk ahead, _ladies first_, but that wasn't why he did it. Richie just liked the comfort of knowing he always had Eddie's back.

This time, however, Eddie didn't so much as roll his eyes when Richie had instinctually waited for Eddie to go first. In fact, he had tossed him a small smile over his shoulder, dimples and all, as if to thank him. Which had struck Richie as odd, but he thought that maybe Eddie was just in a good mood and didn't want to pick a fight when they had only just arrived (although, on second thoughts, that was also out of character).

Richie really should have learnt to never underestimate Eddie Kaspbrak by now. It had come close to killing Richie once, but Eddie might actually be trying to finish him off.

Because the _other_ perk of always letting Eddie go ahead of him was that it gave Richie a prime view of Eddie's ass. Eddie knew about this part and was okay with it. He was wearing a high-waisted pair of slacks that Richie was pretty sure came from the women's section, slightly loose in the legs but nicely filled out by his ass. Richie had been very vocal in the past about how hot they got him, which signaled that Eddie definitely wanted to have sex tonight, and that was already enough to make Richie's dick twitch in excitement. He hadn't been prepared for the finishing blow.

Richie's eyes were fixed, pendulum-like, on how Eddie's slacks were hugging his butt perfectly with every step he took, tight enough to show off the outline of his underwear. Only the folds didn't sit where Richie had expected them to. Instead, Richie realized, his mouth going dry, that in the absence of boxers, there was only a V-shaped crease running from Eddie's hips to between his asscheeks, which could only mean-

Eddie was wearing a thong.

Richie tripped up the next step and landed on his knees, catching his glasses before they fell off.

"Everything okay back there?" Mike yelled.

"Yeah, Richie's just blind, nothing new." Eddie called up, and Richie could fucking _hear_ the smirk in his voice. "Give him a sec to pick his face up off the floor."

"Oh, fuck you." Richie whisper-shouted, and Eddie snorted, like he knew what Richie was really responding to. He reached out to smack Eddie's ass but Eddie took the next two steps in one go, as if sensing him, reaching the top of the stairs while Richie's hand caught air. "I'm fine!" He said for Mike and Bill's sake. "Don't both of you come rushing to check on me at once."

Richie tried to subtly adjust himself in his pants as he listened to Mike and Bill reel off everything about the guestroom for what felt like hours, while Eddie nodded and asked about a million questions, which Richie knew he was doing just to fuck with him.

"You okay, Trashmouth?" Bill asked, looking slightly bemused. "I think this is the longest I've ever heard you go without making a smartass comment."

"It must be the shock from his fall." Eddie said with faux-concern, hands clasped behind his back innocently. "He kinda looks like he did when he was caught in the deadlights, huh?"

"Oh, that's very funny, Eddie." Richie said, scoffing when all three of them rolled their eyes into the backs of their heads. Assholes. "Y'know, I'm so glad _my_ near-death experience gave you so much material for bits, babe. You should be the one doing stand-up."

"And he's back." Mike grinned, clapping Richie on the shoulder. "We're gonna go check on dinner while you guys get settled."

"I want you both back downstairs in ten minutes." Bill said, giving Richie a knowing look when he followed Mike out the door and looking like a stern parent. "You look like you're up to something."

Richie wanted to protest, because he always got the blame and it wasn't fair, but Eddie chose that exact moment to bend over and pick up his carry case, the tiniest hint of black lace peeking out from over the waistline of his slacks, and Richie's brain short-circuited again.

"Eddie." Richie whimpered as soon as the door closed. "_Eddie_."

"What?" Eddie asked, far too sweetly to be genuine, straightening up and placing the case on the bed. "You okay, babe?"

"No, I'm not okay." Richie said, his voice strained. "You're wearing a fucking thong."

"Oh." Eddie nodded, like he'd just remembered this himself - then, as if to add to Richie's suffering, he reached a hand under the back of his slacks, pretending to check. "Yeah. I _am_ wearing a fucking thong."

Richie moved towards him, leading with his dick, his voice cracking as he asked, brokenly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eddie's sweet smile gave way to something devilish and he backed himself against the wall just as Richie tried to close the gap between them. "What, like I need your permission?"

"No." Richie gulped. "Eddie, you don't need my permission for anything. You could walk all over me if you wanted to." He added. "I'd like that."

Eddie's eyes lit up. "I'd like that too."

"Can I see?" Richie asked, leaning down to press his forehead against Eddie's, bridging their height difference. He placed his hands on Eddie's hips for good measure, thumbing the belt loops pleadingly. "Please?"

Eddie spoke against his lips. "No."

Richie's voice broke. "No?"

"It's a reward." Eddie said, very confidently, although Richie kind of felt like he was just making this up as he went along. "For good behavior."

Richie groaned softly. They had introduced this element into their sex life recently, when they had both realized Eddie liked bossing Richie around and Richie was a slut for Eddie's praise. The only problem was that Eddie often took advantage of this for petty means, like when Richie was beating him at a game or he wanted Richie to give him the last chip. It worked like a charm every time.

"You're an evil fucking genius, Kaspbrak, I swear to God."

"Look at you, Rich. You're all red." Eddie said, smiling about it. He glanced down to Richie's crotch, where his erection straining against his pants. "Aw. How embarrassing for you."

"Wh-what if you just showed me the waistband, huh?" Richie groveled, trying to grind into Eddie's hip meaningfully. "I think that's all I'd need to finish."

Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes." Richie said, very seriously. He felt his cock jump in his pants in agreement. "Christ, Eddie, look - I'm about to go off at any second here."

Eddie looked like he was considering it, reaching up to cup Richie's cheek and making a sympathetic sound when Richie leaned into his touch needily. He patted him.

"No."

"_Why_?"

"Because you don't deserve a reward for being such a dumb slut, do you, Richie?"

Richie's jaw dropped.

"Sorry, baby, was that too much?" Eddie asked, cupping both of his cheeks and looking genuinely concerned, thumbing Richie's stubble apologetically.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Richie said, feeling like he might actually sob. "You really want me to have a hard-on all night?"

"Trust me. It'll be really good." Eddie said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, then pulling back with another mean smile. "If _you're_ good."

Richie sat through the entirety of dinner with his dick at half-mast, trying not to make a sound every time he adjusted his legs and the material of his too-tight jeans squeezed him in a certain way. It didn't help that Eddie kept rubbing Richie's thigh under the table, timing it for whenever Richie felt like his erection was actually starting to wilt, like he had some freaky sixth sense for how aroused Richie was at any given time.

Later, in the living room, Bev had sat in Ben's lap while they gathered around a table to play cards, and Eddie had sat in Richie's lap too, as if they were competing. Richie kind of got the impression that they were sometimes. A side-long glance at Ben showed that he was suffering too and they shared a companionable grimace. _You got blue balls too, brother? I feel you_.

Bill and Mike sat cross-legged on the floor, knees touching, rolling their eyes at the rest of them. Richie's pretty sure he heard Bill mutter something like "_weird sex thing_" at one point.

Eddie squirmed way more than was necessary in his lap, and Richie felt like he was practically naked, getting dizzy when he thought about how the only thing separating him from Eddie's thong was a flimsy pair of slacks. When Richie helped Eddie win, he bounced up and down in Richie's lap in celebration and Richie almost blew his load there and then.

"Okay, calling it, you two can go to bed." Bill said, giving them an unimpressed look when Richie bit down on Eddie's shoulder to stop himself from shouting out. "I hope the blood gets back to your head in the morning, Rich"

Richie practically chased Eddie up the stairs after that.

"Can you keep the thong on while I fuck you?" Richie blurted out once they got back to their room, speaking so fast that it almost blurred into one single word. Eddie knew what he meant anyway.

"Yeah." Eddie said, unbuckling Richie's jeans for him, because Richie was taking too long. "But I'm riding you."

"Thank fucking God."

Richie pressed frenzied kisses into Eddie's mouth as Eddie unbuttoned his slacks, pushing them down over his hips, the swell of his ass giving some resistance. Richie threw his own shirt off and then Eddie's in quick succession, and Eddie laughed into his mouth when Richie pushed him backwards, almost tripping over the empty material of his pants leg and leaving the slacks discarded on the floor.

Eddie fell back against the wall gently, tilting his hips out as Richie braced his hands on either side of his head.

"Worth the wait?"

"Fuck." Richie moaned when he looked down and finally saw the black lacy material, Eddie's own erection straining against it. "I'm so in love."

"With my thong?"

"With you, Eddie." Richie said, running his hands down Eddie's sides and leaving them on his hips, thumbing the lace reverently. "And with the thong, yeah. Can you turn around?"

"I don't know." Eddie tweaked one of Richie's chest hairs. "Do you think you've been good?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

It wasn't exactly textbook good boy behavior, but Richie couldn't resist reaching around and giving the waistband of the thong a punishing tug. Eddie hissed, grabbing his shoulders. They both liked a little bit of rough-play.

"Richie, fuck. Do that again."

"That's for teasing me all fucking night." Richie murmured, flicking his tongue along the shell of Eddie's ear. "You know I nearly jizzed my pants about five times, right?"

"That's what I was going for, numbnuts."

"Numbnuts is right." Richie muttered, grabbing himself two big handfuls of Eddie's asscheeks, and kneading them with his fingers. "Got balls like fucking watermelons back here. Shit, Eddie, I love your ass-"

Eddie tilted his head against the ball, encouraging Richie to kiss along his throat. "Mm. I know. Put your fingers in me already."

Richie didn't need to be told twice.

Richie pushed aside the flimsy material of the thong and slid a finger into Eddie's hole, whining when he found it already slicked up. "I can't believe you're doing this to me, god, you're so fucking wet -"

"You're still gonna stretch me, right?" Eddie said, insecurity flashing in his eyes.

They had been shy about sex for all of a few days, both too skittish to be the first one to ask what the other wanted, as if scared they were going to find out they were sexually incompatible. That all changed after they found out that Eddie loved having his ass played with. Richie liked it too, but he got even more satisfaction out of making Eddie come apart on his fingers, listening to Eddie pant out _Richie, Richie, Richie_ like a prayer.

They never looked back after that. Their sex life was almost painfully frequent, as if both of them were desperate to make up for lost time, and although they had been together for nearly a full year now, they still fucked like horny teenagers, every orgasm feeling as intense as it did the first time around. Richie kind of felt like a born-again virgin with Eddie, coming like a firehose and having an embarrassing tendency to cry before, during or after sex. Eddie always took care of him so well when that happened, tending to Richie's various bodily fluids like they were something precious, wiping his eyes and cleaning his cock with his tongue.

"'Course I'm gonna stretch you, baby." Richie murmured against Eddie's lips. "But only if you turn around for me."

Eddie's dark eyes narrowed, but then he slowly, purposefully, turned and placed his hands on the wall, sticking his ass out for Richie. The lacy underwear hugged his asscheeks perfectly, like they were too perfect peaches.

"Fuck."

Eddie looked at him over his shoulder accusatorily. "Did you cream yourself already?"

"Dude, don't joke about that." Richie said, glancing down at his dick to make sure he didn't. He had an obscene amount of pre-come wetting the front of his underwear but he was still hard as a rock. "Jesus Christ. You look so good like that."

Eddie turned back to face the wall. "You look best like this too."

"Fuck you." Richie said, hooking the thin string of the thong with one finger and sliding another one into Eddie again, thrusting it in and out. Eddie moaned, spreading his legs wider. "You feel fucking amazing, Eddie, I'd get on my knees and worship at the altar of your ass if you told me to, god, I'd write whole bits about it if you'd let me-" He was babbling now, aware that Eddie was going to make fun of him for this later, adding a second finger. "Does that feel good?"

"Shit, yeah, don't stop." Eddie said, breath hitching as Richie scissored him open, sighing out, "You're so good like this, Richie. Like you've been put on this planet to service my ass."

Richie moaned again, oddly emotional at that idea. It always gave him a rush to remember he was handling Eddie in a way that nobody else had every touched him before. "Do you wanna sit on my face?"

"No. I can't. Fuck, maybe, stop." Eddie gasped, although he didn't sound sure, still rocking himself back on Richie's fingers even as he said, "I want to come on your cock."

"Shit. Okay. Then get me on a bed while I can still walk." Richie said, pulling out of Eddie's hole reluctantly and smacking an asscheek. "C'mon, Eduardo, hop on my dick, ándale."

Eddie must have been pretty gone by this point too because he didn't even punish Richie for putting on a voice.

Richie fell back on the bed in a hurry, his back barely hitting the mattress before Eddie's hands were on the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down over his thighs impatiently, smiling in satisfaction when his dick sprung out and slapped against his stomach. Eddie made quick work of getting on top of him, straddling Richie's hips and sitting back on his thighs, all warm skin and dark brown eyes.

Richie's cock was standing to attention, red and veiny, but also kind of vulnerable looking, like it was shy about being exposed if it wasn't being warmed inside of Eddie's mouth or ass.

"Aw." Eddie said again, poking at it with one finger. "Poor thing. You've been waiting, haven't you? Good boy."

Eddie did that sometimes, spoke to his dick like it was a separate entity from Richie, but it was also kind of like how he spoke to their dogs, and it was a really confusing turn-on for him.

"Eddie, please, don't set it off."

Eddie ignored him, stroking the very tip of his fingernail along his shaft. "It's not your fault that Richie's such a dumb slut, is it?"

"Eddie, I fucking swear to God, I'll do it, and then you'll be the one crying because you didn't get dicked down like you wanted-"

Richie's words got in his throat when Eddie wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and reached back to tug the fabric of his thong aside with his free hand, pushing himself upright and lining his hole against Richie's tip.

"What was that about dicking me down?" Eddie asked, sinking down on Richie and letting his cockhead stretch him open sinfully slow. "You couldn't dick me down if you tried, Tozier. That's why you need me to ride you, don't you? Because you make such a good fucktoy for me."

Which was - Richie knew that wasn't true, because there had been plenty of times when Richie had Eddie with his legs in the air and dick-drunk underneath him, but he kind of liked the idea of living to serve him too, so he nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, Eddie, please, I don't know how to fuck."

Eddie swatted his chest, and Richie grinned, because he could see Eddie was trying not to laugh too. Richie cherished these, the silly moments; those were normally the ones that actually brought the tears to his eyes, because they reminded him of how lucky he was, the thought that things might have turned out differently and he wouldn't have Eddie here with him in all of these different ways suddenly overwhelming.

They both moaned once Eddie was fully seated on his cock and Richie grabbed his hips to keep him still, resisting the urge to buck up into him. Eddie's hole always felt like it was sucking him in, like the walls had been specially molded for Richie to sheath himself inside, a perfect fit.

"You look so fucking good like this, Eddie." Richie said, his voice throaty and kind of wrecked-sounding, rubbing his fingers over the lace of the thong. Eddie keened when he brushed against his erection, squeezing around Richie's cock dangerously. Richie could see the glistening wet patch on the front even though the strained dark material. "Want me to take it out?"

Eddie nodded, like he couldn't actually speak, and he threw his head back when Richie slipped the front of the thong down, letting his dick practically jump out of lacy underwear. Pre-come was dribbling all down his length and Richie's mouth watered at the thought of licking him up.

"Ready?" Eddie asked, and Richie was gratified to see he was looking a little fucked-out already, his pupils blown fat and dark. "I'm gonna move."

"Yeah." Richie nodded, knowing he probably wasn't going to last very long and hoping Eddie didn't mind. "Use me, Eddie, I'm just your dumb service slut-"

"Jesus, Richie-" Eddie bit his lip, a helpless little moan escaping out anyway, and he pressed both of his hands flat on Richie's chest, beginning to pump himself up and down like his life depended on it. "Ah, god, that feels really good, I'm sorry I made you wait-"

"It's okay, you were right, it was worth it." Richie panted, his cock throbbing almost painfully. Eddie sped up, like he could tell Richie was almost there, the mattress creaking in protest. "Eddie, shit, you're going to blow my back out again-"

Eddie looked down at him, smirking, pitiless. "You liked it last time."

The first time Eddie had rode him, they had both gotten so enthusiastically into it that the bedframe had broken and Richie sprained a muscle in his lower back. He had cried when he came, half because of the pain and half because his resulting orgasm felt like having his soul ripped out of his body. Richie had to miss a tour date while he was in recovery, but getting special nightly massages from Eddie had more than made up for it. Dr. K had a very good bedside manner.

"I don't think we can break Mike and Bill's bed though."

"I don't know. Sounds like a them problem to me."

Richie nodded dumbly, tears pricking his eyes as he felt his release building. He'd agree with pretty much anything Eddie said if he was bouncing up and down on his dick and panting,

"Richie. Richie. _Richie_-"

"Eddie, fuck, I think I think I'm gonna come." Richie moaned, because Eddie was fisting himself now and the black lace was riding high on his hips and even the mattress was helping him pound back up into Eddie and it was all too fucking much. "I'm sorry, shit, I love you-"

"Richie." Eddie breath stuttered, losing his rhythm as his thighs trembled around Richie's waist. "It's okay. You've been - _agh_ \- you've been so good, Rich, holding it all in until now, I want you to come, _mph_, love you too-"

Richie came, his entire body snapping tight as Eddie clenched around him, shouting his release. He grabbed for Eddie's hips again, sliding his fingers under the thong so he could feel the lace pressing back against his hands as Eddie milked his cock, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside him, still spurting out come like he was never going to stop.

"Jesus, Rich." Eddie moaned, grinding down and pumping his own dick one, two, three more times before releasing over his hand, almost neatly. "You always come so much. It's like you want to get me as messy and leaking as possible-"

Richie spent himself inside of Eddie one final time and then collapsed against the mattress, feeling like his bones had turned to liquid, gasping for breath like he thought all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Eddie lifted himself off of Richie shakily and fell down next to him, curling into his chest.

"That was good." Richie said, eventually, once he was sure his soul had returned to his body. He was aching all over, somehow feeling both very old and strangely young all at once, like he had electricity running through his veins. "I don't think I've ever been that hard for so long before though, holy shit."

"Yeah." Eddie said, sounding a little dazed too. "I'm glad you agree the wait was worth it."

"Evil." Richie said, hooking his finger under Eddie's thong and pulling the fabric up, only to let it ping back against side. "I'm so wrecked I feel like I just got caught in the deadlights again, dude."

"Oh, so it's only funny when you say it?"

"Yeah, it was me it fucking happened to." Richie said, leaving one hand resting on Eddie's ass, for emotional support.

Eddie reached between them to tuck himself back into the thong, making a face at how the damp material clung to his skin.

"Aw, look, I got come all over my panties." Eddie mumbled, and he snorted when Richie made a strangled noise, his over-stimulated cock twitching with interest. "Oh my god, you're so fucking basic, Richie."

"Leave me alone." Richie moaned, throwing his free arm around Eddie and bringing him forward so that his face fell into Richie's neck, as if that would ever be enough to make Eddie stop roasting him. "Don't wear women's lingerie and then make fun of me for liking it, Eddie, that's so fucking mean-"

Eddie nipped his jawline, reaching a hand up to start playing Richie's hair. "You really liked it that much?"

"I _loved_ it."

"Would you worship at the altar for it?"

"Okay, that's enough." Richie huffed, tugging the material of the thong between Eddie's asscheeks again and making him gasp. "Did you wear these to punish me?"

"Yeah, great punishment, I really taught you a lesson." Eddie said flatly, patting Richie's too-sensitive dick and kissing his cheek when he whined. "Oh, shut up. You literally just pulled my underwear into my ass straight after you put a load in me."

"Shit, sorry." Richie said, because that was gross, but also kind of hot. "Want me to eat you out?"

"Maybe in a minute." Eddie said, curling an arm over his chest and nuzzling his cheek in that cat-like way of his that told Richie that neither of them were going to be moving any time soon.

"You really didn't wear the thong to get revenge on me?" Richie asked after a while, thoughtfully, because Eddie's fingers were still playing with his hair and that always made Richie start running his mouth.

He could feel Eddie frowning against his cheek. "Revenge for what?"

"Because I, uh, always make you walk upstairs first?"

Eddie pulled back to look at him curiously. "I mean, I guess I knew I'd get your attention because of that, but it wasn't, like, revenge. I just wanted to try out wearing a thong." His eyes half-shuttered. "And I wore these on a flight to Florida, so I really wanted to make it worth it, you know?"

"Oh."

"I could do it as a punishment." Eddie mused, still grooming Richie's hair lazily. "But then I'd have to punish you every time you make me walk ahead, because I like to be consistent, and you do it pretty much _every_ day, so-" Eddie yawned. "Do you really want me to wear a thong _all_ the time?"

"Yes." Richie said, unthinking.

Eddie scoffed. "Earn it." He curled a lock of Richie's hair around his finger. "I don't really care that you make me go up the stairs first. I guess it's just another one of your weird quirks I'm used to by now."

"You know I only do it because-" Richie stopped, losing confidence and ducking his head down, fingering the black lace patterns of Eddie's underwear instead. "Wait. Never mind. It sounds lame."

"Hey." Eddie gave a very gentle tug on his hair, tilting Richie's face back to him. "You shouldn't have said that, Richie. Now you _have_ to tell me."

Eddie knew Richie couldn't refuse him anything when he gave him those eyes.

"Because I don't-" Richie trailed his fingers along Eddie's spine, hovering over where the scar is, feeling his airway starting to narrow. "I don't like the idea that I might turn around one day and you're not there anymore."

"Oh." Eddie said, looking surprised, reaching out to catch a tear before it could run down Richie's cheek. He sounded a little watery too when he said, "I thought you just liked looking at my ass."

"I do like looking at your ass." Richie said, wetly. "It's, like, a combination of the two. But mostly the first one."

Eddie smiled, dimples showing. "Jeez, Richie, if I'd known you'd get so worked up over me wearing a thong I'd have done it by now." he teased, pushing himself up and catching his lips, then, speaking softly. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right?"

"I know." Richie said. He felt a bit stupid, but also relieved that he had told Eddie this, feeling like a heavy weight had just left his chest, as if Eddie could massage all of his worries away as gently as he'd once massaged him after blowing his back out. "I guess I'm just being a dumb slut."

"Yeah." Eddie kissed him again, placing Richie's hand back on his ass and nuzzling into him again. "But you're my dumb slut."

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr if u ever wanna talk reddie with me: https://thotgreeves.tumblr.com/


End file.
